


First

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her. He needed her. Too bad he wasn't the first to make that decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Damon waited until he was sure everyone was asleep to sneak across the lawn. He climbed one of the trees outside the house and looked into Katherine's window. She was asleep too, or from what he could see she was. Her soft curls fell around her face and she looked younger, more innocent.

He moved slightly and Katherine sat up in a flash. Damon froze. Had he made too much noise? Did she know he was watching? When she stood up Damon realised she was still dressed. Wearing that green dress that she'd been wearing all day. She faced the window, almost as if she knew someone was watching, and reached around to unlace the dress. It fell away from her body, leaving her standing there in a plain white slip. She gathered her curls in her hands and twisted her hair up into a ponytail.

She turned away from the window and started to walk back to her bed. Damon couldn't wait any longer. He was done watching. It was time to do something. He jumped down from the tree and walked over to the door. It was locked, of course it was. Emily was thorough if nothing else. But Damon knew where to find the spare key.

It only took minutes for him to open the door and walk up the stairs. He stopped outside Katherine's door and knocked. He may have broken into her house, but he still couldn't get past the manners that had been ingrained into him as a child. When nothing happened he knocked again. This time Katherine opened the door. She was still wearing the slip but she'd let her hair down again.

'Good evening Damon. Would you like to come inside?' She offered, not even questioning who'd let him in.  
'Very much. Thank you Katherine.' Damon smiled, following her into the room.  
'So, what brings you to my house in the middle of the night?' Katherine asked.  
Damon didn't answer. He reached for Katherine with one arm and wrapped it around her waist.  
'Mr. Salvatore, I asked you a question. It isn't polite to keep a lady waiting.'  
'I came for you.' Damon murmured. 'This.' He added, tightening his arm around her waist. 'Katherine I need you.' He told her. Katherine laughed, her lyrical, musical laugh, and Damon blushed. 'What's so funny?' He asked.  
'It took you so long to come here. Did you know Stefan came over a month ago?'  
'Stefan came?'  
'Oh yes. A while ago. Long before you. It's strange; I would have guessed that you'd have come first.' Katherine answered. Damon didn't say anything else before he pressed his lips to hers.

Katherine smiled to herself as Damon leant in to kiss her. His lips were soft on hers, and slightly hesitant. She coaxed his mouth open with her tongue, swiping hers along his bottom lip until her let his mouth fall open. As she slid her tongue into his mouth he groaned. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it gently, coaxing another groan from Damon.

His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She moaned as his hands tightened even more. She loved it when he pulled her hair.

With a groan Damon broke the kiss.  
'I need you.' he whispered again, his voice rough.  
'Then take me.' Katherine smirked.

Damon pushed her slip over her head, dragging it away as he closed his lips around one nipple, his fingers stroking the other. Katherine fell back onto her bed, pulling him with her. Her back arched when his teeth grazed the nipple, perhaps a little too hard. She gasped when he lifted his head, kissing down her stomach, then up her inner thighs.

Katherine twisted her hands into his hair as he kissed her aching core. He smiled to himself, and then slid his tongue between her wet folds, following it with a finger. He started dragging his finger in and out of her as his lips closed over her clit, sucking it into her mouth.

'Damon!' She groaned, tugging on his hair as he released her clit. He was teasing her and they both knew it. He added another finger with the first, stroking in and out of her faster. Then he took her clit in his mouth again, this time gently grazing it with his teeth. Katherine cried out as her walls started to clench around his fingers. Damon didn't slow his actions as she tightened around him, and with another loud cry her orgasm washed over her, her back arching as relief flooded her body.

Damon pulled his fingers out of her, kissing her again. She reached down and took his erection in her hand, stroking it gently. He gasped, thrusting into her hand, but she pulled her hand away.  
'Take me Damon.' She repeated. And when he heard those words he totally lost what little control he had left. He slowly pushed into her, her tight heat enveloping him as he entered her. He groaned when he was buried to the hilt inside her. 'Damon, you need to move.' Katherine said after a few moments. He could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

Slowly at first he started to thrust in and out of her wet heat. She wrapped her legs around him, changing the angle of his thrusts to he hit that sweet spot inside her every time he filled her. She tightened her legs, pulling him into her harder.

'Harder Damon.' She almost growled. And Damon's control snapped. His hips moved back and forth with dizzying force as he pounded into her.

When he felt the pressure building in his balls he moved his fingers to Katherine's clit. She almost screamed at the contact, her walls tightening around him. She screamed as her second orgasm washed over her, tightening around Damon until he couldn't move. With a groan he emptied himself inside her; floods of heat filling her until she came down, relaxing her muscles and unwrapping her legs from his waist.

'Damon...what took you so long?' Katherine's voice was satisfied as he rolled over and collapsed beside her. He didn't answer; he just leant over and took her lips in another kiss.


End file.
